The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for vehicles, and more particularly to steering wheel locking devices adapted to prevent turning of the wheel as a protection against car theft attempts.
Steering wheel arresting devices are known (cf. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,131, 4,432,432 and many others), which generally comprise an elongated, extendible member with a locking device for setting the length as required, and a pair of hooks at each side of the member, one adapted to be releasably fastened to one of the pedals of the vehicle and the other--to become hooked around the rim or one of the spokes of the steering wheel.
It has however been established that these devices do not deter car thieves, and in fact are easily overcome by simply bending down--or cutting through--the rim of the steering wheel at one point, and thereby release the grip of the upper or lower hooks.
It is thus the major object of the invention to improve the steering wheel locking devices in the above-mentioned respect.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a steering wheel locking device of the kind referred to that is adapted to arrest--not the rim or a spoke of the wheel--but the central hub thereof.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a hub arresting member and associated lock device of simple design, convenient use and attractive appearance.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a padlock of a novel design especially suitable for its purpose as a part of the steering wheel locking device.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a steering wheel locking device employing a standard yoke- or shackle-type padlock.